Power Rangers Dino Charge Lost In Translation 2
by minimoon132002
Summary: It's summer and there's nothing new down at Amber Beach Museum. What better way to kill time is by watching a TV show in Japan that is based on them. Join the team as they enjoy watching the show and commenting on it. And if you like you can help out by picking out the episodes you like so they can react.


Power Rangers Dino Charge: Lost in Translation 2

Prologue

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this series or the series counterpart. Inspired by watching Lost and Found in Translation from Dino Thunder.**

Down at the Amber Beach Museum, things are getting quieter down there. Well technically, it's empty because there are no patrons walking around the museum and checking out the exhibits it's famous for. Even at the Dino Bite Café, there are basically no customers hanging out or eating the foods there except the loyal staff working behind the counter.

"This has got to be the most boring day of the year", Shelby Watkins aka Pink Dino Charge Ranger complained.

"Tell me about it, no customers or anybody around the mile radius", her friend Tyler Navarro says as he stood next to her behind the counter.

"At this rate, we could have taken the rest of the day off so we can focus on how to defeat Sledge", their friend Riley Griffin came out from behind the kitchen.

"That and I could have gone to the skate park to practice some new moves I just learned the other day", Chase Randall said as he also came out of the kitchen.

"You think Ms. Morgan will let us off if we ask her nicely", Shelby asked.

"I doubt it, she probably wants us to work here all day even if they are no customers", Tyler answered.

Shelby groaned and banged her head on the counter.

"Let's just hope someone can rescue us before this day goes through", Shelby muttered.

"Come on, let's head down the base and see if Ms. Morgan will let us off the hook for now", Tyler says as he got out from behind the counter.

"You two, go ahead, I have to maintain the grill for a while", Chase says as he goes back to the kitchen.

"I have to check on the inventory and see what we need tomorrow. I'll catch up with you guys later", Riley answered as he headed towards the backroom.

"I think I'll stay here because someone needs to watch the counter and also keep an eye on Chase because he is likely going to burn the place down while I'm gone", Shelby says as he faced up again.

"That was one time, when will you guys let it go", Chase shouted angrily from the grill.

"I'm guessing you don't want to face Ms. Morgan's wrath as well", Tyler asked her, ignoring Chase's comment.

"Exactly", Shelby answered as she laid her head back down on the counter.

"All right suit yourself", Tyler says as he walked out of the café.

Meanwhile in the cave down below the museum, we see Koda and Ivan sparring around with each other. Each of them has swords in the hands, and were trying to knock each other down to the ground.

"I must say Sir Koda, you are improving well on your sword techniques", Ivan says as he lunged towards Koda with his saber.

"Thank you, Ivan thanks to you, I improve well", Koda says as he blocked his attack.

Kendall Morgan or Ms. Morgan as her employees called her was busy working on a new Dino Charger for her team and not minding the boys sparring with each other by the lab. Just then Tyler came down from the chute and landed inside the base.

"Hey Ms. Morgan, guys", Tyler called out to them as he walked towards the center of the base.

"Good afternoon, Sir Tyler", Ivan shouted as he continued to spar with Koda.

Koda gave a friendly wave dodging Ivan's move and blocked his attack with his saber.

"Afternoon, Tyler what brings you down", Ms. Morgan asked as she looked up from her work.

"Well, Miss Morgan, me and the others were talking upstairs and was hoping if we can cut off early, since there are no customers/patrons anywhere around here", Tyler asked nervously.

"I don't know, sounds to me, you guys want to take off since there are barely any people coming into the museum", Kendall answered.

"Well, you can't blame us when most people are enjoying a beautiful day outside instead of staying inside learning about history", Tyler said.

"Well that may be true, but still we need to keep the museum open because we need the profits for our next trip", Kendall says.

Just then alarm clock rang from inside Koda's cave.

"Oh boy time for favorite show", Koda says as he finished blocking Ivan's next attack.

"And what pray tell is that", Ivan asked.

"Oh it's a TV show in Japan, where they make stories about us", Tyler explained.

"You mean we are movie stars in this show", Ivan says excitedly.

"Well technically, yes but we are portrayed by Japanese actors there but hey at least it's in English", Tyler shrugged in shoulder.

"Well then, shall we watch the show", Ivan asked.

"Hurry up, it's starting soon", Koda says as he sits on the floor in front of the TV.

"Are you gonna join us, Miss Morgan", Tyler asks her.

"I will later, right now I need to fix things up," Kendall replied.

"Alright then", Tyler says and then he heads to where Ivan and Koda are and gets the remote to turn on the TV.

 **Sorry I took so long guys been busy with so my other stuff. Don't worry I will still be on here but you guys can help me out. Send out your ideas on which Kyoryuger episodes for them to watch and comment on and if you like you can help me out whenever you guys have free time. Other than that my stories are coming up soon, and new chapters will be up. Sorry again if I took too long.**


End file.
